I Want it Rough
by Starr Rose
Summary: Ron and Hermione experience rough sex. I'm tired of gentle lemons on here


There comes a time when gentle, loving, virginal sex isn't satisfying any longer. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley had reached that point. They'd been shagging since their camping adventures during the Great War two years before and they both felt the need for more. Finally, it was time to press further.

"Hermione," Ron murmured late one night. The moon shone through the windown, highlighting Hermione's soft figure in the bed next to him. They both lay on their backs, not touching. Something about the bright light of the full moon made his erection throb with the need for hot, rough sex.

"Yeah, Ron." She was lyaing awake as well. Though they'd made love several times the day before, her pussy was tingling with the need to be filled by Ron's thick, long, hard cock.

"We've been together for a while now..." He paused.

"Yes."

"And the sex is really good..."  
"Yes."

"But..."

"Ron, I want you to shag me so hard I forget my name. I want you to shag me until I have to visit the infirmary," she interrupted.  
"What?"

Hermione rolled over onto her side and ordered, "Fuck me, Ron."

Ron did not need her to repeat the command. He rolled over, shoving her onto her back, and climbing on top of her. He smashed his lips to hers and threaded the fingers of his right hand through her thick, wavy brown hair. She moaned against his mouth and he tightened his fingers and yanked her head back to bare her neck. He didn't know where his ferocity was coming from but he didn't care as he sank his teeth into her soft neck. With his free hand, he gripped her breast through her thin cotton night shirt. He was delighted to feel her small nipple harden against his palm. She wasn't wearing a bra. This knowledge fueled the fire raging within him.

Ron removed his hand from Hermione's hair and sat up quickly, straddling her. He smiled to see that her night shirt was a button up shirt and he ran his finger down the buttons softly. Hermione stared up at him with eyes filled with needing. He grasped either side of her shirt and yanked them apart quickly, ripping the buttons away and sending them flying across their bedroom. This was usually the point where Ron would admire her body and press gentle kisses over her skin. However, this night was not like usual nights and Ron only spared enough time for a cursory glance before he fell upon her again. He began sucking greedily at one nipple while he wrapped his fingers around the other. He pinched hard, making her yelp. Her yelp was only encouragement for him to suck and pinch harder. Hermione tangled her hands in his wild red hair, anchoring his mouth to her nipple. She wrapped her legs around his waist and bucked against him. She could feel his hard, eight inch cock through their thin pajama bottoms. Ron bit down on her nipple and she bucked against him again. He removed his hand from her breast and slid it between them. He shoved it into her pants and was delighted to find that there was no underwear barrier. He removed his mouth and laughed, "You little slut, you wanted this tonight."

"Shut up and give it to me," she moaned hoarsely.

"You're not getting off that easy. We're going to have a lot of fun before I fuck your little pussy." With that he ran his fingers over her clit. Her hips bounced up to meet his fingers. He grasped it and pinched, laughing at the sharp intake of breath. He sat up again and moved to yank off her pants, exposing her pussy that was coated with thin brown hair. He yanked his shirt and pants off quickly. Hermione stared at his thick cock. He smiled and informed her, "Prepare yourself, this is going to be in your mouth in a few seconds."

He lifted her up and quickly lay on the bed. He arranged her over him with her face at his cock and her wet pussy in his face. Hermione didn't hesitate. She grasped his cock in her hand and slid it into her mouth. Ron reached forward and pressed his palm on the back of her head. He shoved her head down and shoved his cock down her throat. Then, he smacked her ass roughly and grabbed her hips. He slammed his face into her pussy. He pressed his lips to the entrance to her pussy and swirled his tongue inside. Hermione moaned around his cock, sending vibrations down the length of the shaft and making his hips bounce upwards. He smacked her ass again as he ate her. He could tell she was enjoying the oral and decided that he couldn't let her get too used to the mild feeling. He began stroking her ass, moving his hand closer and closer to her tight asshole. He moved his mouth and dipped his fingers in her sweet juices, wetting them expertly. Hermione moaned at the feeling of his fingers in her pussy. Then, Ron slid his pointer finger into her asshole and she removed her mouth from his dick. He murmured, "No no sweetheart. Put that sweet mouth back on my cock while I play with your asshole. You'll like it."

He used his free hand to shove her head back down and pressed his mouth against her entrance again. He pumped his finger in and out of her asshole. Usually he would have asked before trying anything new with Hermione. He would have checked over and over to make sure she was okay with it. That night was different. Ron didn't want to ask permission. He wanted to take control of every aspect of Hermione's body. He decided he would fuck every hole and make her cum from every single one of them. Meanwhile, Hermione was paying vigorous attention to his dick. She was sucking and licking while her twisting hands followed the path of her mouth. She was milking him, attempting to make him cum into her mouth so she could taste his sweet seed. He could feel that he was going to cum soon but not before she screamed his name. Ron's tongue lapped at her entrance. He sucked her juices down his throat while his finger stretched her asshole. God he loved 69. He decided then that they would make this position a habit. Hermione's moans increased in volume. She was enjoying the rough attention to her asshole and her pussy. Ron slapped her ass with his free hand. She was about to cum. He licked faster. Hermione's head bobbed faster and her tongue increased in rate. Suddenly, she removed her mouth and her lower body fully dropped onto Ron's face. She ground her hips, rubbing her pussy across his face as she came, screaming his name the whole time. Even without her mouth on him, Ron exploded in her face. Hermione collapsed with her head against his thigh. Ron took a deep breath and removed his finger from her asshole. He chuckled and said in a deep smokey voice, "You can't think it's over, now can you?"

Hermione moaned. She didn't know if she could take more but already Ron's erection was beginning to rise again by her face. She wiped her cum off of her mouth as he shoved her off of him. He sat up and rolled her onto her back and settled down on top of her. He pressed his mouth to hers and licked her lips. He whispered against her mouth, "You taste so sweet. Don't you like it?"

She felt his thick rod rising against her pussy and she moaned. He laughed and rubbed against her, pressing at her entrance. Hermione began to raise her legs to wrap them around his waist and he stopped her. He sat up and rolled her onto her stomach. She began to rise to her hands and knees but he pressed his hand in her back and pushed her back down. He lay on top of her with his legs on either side of her body and his hard again dick pressed against her ass. She became instantly dripping wet when he whispered in her ear, "If you thought that oral was fun, you're going to love this. I'm going to tie you to the bed and you're going to lay here and I'm going to fuck your pussy until you cum for me. Then I'm going to untie you, just so I can fuck your asshole and cum in it."

Ron reached to the bedside table and grabbed his wand. He conjured ropes that tied her wrists and ankles to the bedposts and spread her wide open for him. He moaned as he rolled onto his side to look at her. He put his wand back and reached between her legs to play with her pussy from behind. She writhed against the bed and tugged at her restraints. He smiled and settled between her legs. He threaded his fingers through her hair and yanked it as he thrust into her without warning. There was no build up. His pace was fast and hard. Every thrust dug into Hermione's soft, warm, wet flesh. All of his weight was pressed down onto her and he was keeping her head held up so he could bite down on her neck. She moaned and screamed his name. It encouraged Ron to fuck her harder. He growled, "You want it hard. You want me to fuck you silly. I'm going to tear you apart. Scream for me, love. Scream my name."

Ron reached under her with his free hand and rubbed her clit vigorously. Suddenly, she spasmed against him and let out a long moan before going limp. Her body shook from the orgasm. Ron laughed and withdrew his wet cock. He untied her and she lay still. Hermione was exhausted. Ron didn't care. He had one more hole before he was done that night. Using his wand once again, he conjured a thick, pink vibrator. He shoved it into her still wet pussy and turned it on. Hermione moaned. Ron yanked her up onto her hands and knees and turned the vibrator up. Her moans were soft and more like mews of a kitten. Ron knew that wouldn't last long but she was too exhausted to hold herself up. He dragged her to the edge of the bed and lay her over it with her feet on the floor. He stood behind her and spent a moment listening to her soft moans. Then, he shoved his hard dick into her ass and listened to her scream. He soothed, "Don't worry honey. I'm close to cumming and that vibrator will keep you happy."

Then, Ron began fucking her ass. He firmly grabbed her hips and thrust into her tight asshole over and over. Hermione's body fought against the painful pleasure of the anal and the sweet vibrations of the vibrator. Ron knew he wouldn't last long. He could feel the vibrations through the thin wall of her asshole. He slammed into her harder, enjoying how tight her asshole was around his dick and how wet Hermione was. He stopped for a moment and withdrew the vibrator. and bent over her. She moaned in protest. Ron commanded, "Tell me how much you love my dick in your ass." She moaned. "Tell me, Hermione or I won't keep going and I won't put the vibrator back." She moaned again. "Use your words."

Hermione panted, "I love your dick in my ass. I love it so much. Fuck my ass. Please fuck my ass."

Ron shoved the vibrator in and turned it to the highest intensity. He completely pulled his dick out of her and slammed it into her again. He vigorously pumped in and out of Hermione's previously untouched ass while she screamed for him. Then, with a loud roar, Ron released his load into Hermione's ass. He had never came so much. It filled her up and spilled out of her around his dick. Ron collapsed on top of her, pinning her to the bed with the vibrator still in her pussy and his dick still in her ass. They both were asleep in moments. Throughout the rest of the night Hermione whimpered in her sleep as the vibrator continued to cause orgasms and Ron erratically humped her ass and came over and over again. They'd never had it rougher or better.


End file.
